heavyrainfandomcom-20200223-history
First Encounter/Transcript
This is the transcript of "First Encounter," the nineteenth chapter of Heavy Rain. Transcript (The chapter opens with Madison arriving at the Cross Road Motel on her motorcycle. She removes her helmet and gets off her motorcycle. The player can view her thoughts here.) (If Madison chooses "Insomnia":) Madison: I'm worn out. I've gotta sleep. (If Madison chooses "Reception":) Madison: The reception. Let's hope they've got a room left... (If Madison walks over to the TV in the lobby:) News reporter: The atmosphere here is one of concern as there is still no news of 10-year-old Shaun Mars, who disappeared yesterday. A recent report indicates that the police are now treating this as another kidnapping by the Origami Killer. If this information is confirmed, he may still be alive, as the previous victims were all killed 3 to 5 days after their abduction. Obviously, time is running out fast for the investigators trying to find the child. I'm Michael Neddy for ICN. (After Madison rings the bell at the front desk, the receptionist exits his office.) Receptionist: Hello there, sweetheart. What can I do for you? Madison: I'd like a room. Receptionist: For you, anything. Fill in the register. (The receptionist takes out the motel register for Madison to fill out. After she does, he reads what she has written.) Receptionist: Madison Paige, 27, single. How long will you be staying with us, Miss Paige? Madison: I don't know yet. Receptionist: Room 201. Last floor, stairs on the right in the courtyard. (The receptionist hands Madison the room keys.) Madison: Thanks. (Madison walks away from the desk, and the receptionist stares after her as she leaves.) Receptionist: The pleasure was all mine. Madison: That's for sure... (The player can view Madison's thoughts here.) (If Madison chooses "Room":) Madison: Room 201...stairs on the right, last floor. (If Madison chooses "Receptionist":) Madison: That obnoxious receptionist better not have a spare key to my room. The thought of it leaves me in a cold sweat... (After Madison gets to the floor her room is on, she notices someone leaning against the balcony. Her thoughts change.) (If Madison chooses "Stranger?":) Madison: There's someone there. Is he...is he wounded? (If Madison chooses "See?":) Madison: Maybe I should take a look. (As Madison approaches Ethan, he collapses, and she holds him up.) Madison: Sir? Are you alright? I'll call an ambulance. Ethan: No ambulance... Madison: You're badly hurt, you need a doctor. Ethan: Please, just...help me to my room. It's number 207. (Madison holds Ethan against her to support his weight as she helps him walk to his room. The player can view her thoughts here.) (If Madison chooses "Wounded":) Madison: He's really out of it...What the hell happened to him? (If Madison chooses "Hospital":) Madison: He doesn't want to go to a hospital. Why? (If Madison chooses "Doubts":) Madison: Look, it's none of my business - I'll just leave him there and tell the receptionist. (Once Madison approaches the door to Ethan's room:) Madison: Have you got the key? (Ethan hands her the key to his room, and Madison nudges the door open with her leg after unlocking it. She guides Ethan to the bed, and the player can view her thoughts again.) (If Madison chooses "Help":) Madison: He's in trouble. I can't just walk away and leave him like that. (If Madison chooses "Questions":) Madison: I'll help him first and ask questions later. (Madison removes Ethan's jacket.) Madison: You're really in bad shape, you should see a doctor. Ethan: Must have one, maybe two broken ribs...It's not fatal, but it's sore as hell. Madison: Your head is bleeding. It looks deep... (The player can view Madison's thoughts again.) (If Madison chooses "Medicine":) Madison: Medicine...there's bound to be a medicine cabinet in the bathroom. (If Madison chooses "Wound":) Madison: I should disinfect his cuts. (Madison gets the disinfectant from the medicine cabinet in the bathroom and returns to Ethan.) Madison: I'm gonna disinfect your wound. This might hurt a little. (If Madison applies the disinfectant too quickly:) Madison: Sorry. Are you okay? (If Madison continues applying the disinfectant too quickly:) Madison: Sorry...I'll try to be more careful. (If Madison applies the disinfectant too quickly a third time:) Ethan: Listen, thanks for your help, but I think I can take it from here. Madison: Right. I better go. Ethan: By the way, I'm Ethan. Madison: Madison. (Madison leaves. From here, the chapter skips to Ethan's segment.) (If Madison applies the disinfectant slowly:) Madison: There. At least it won't get infected. Ethan: Thanks. (Madison goes into the bathroom and looks in the medicine cabinet.) (If Madison picks up the anti-fever pills:) Madison: Peraphenol Anti-Fever. Administer only in cases of high fever. (The player can view Madison's thoughts here.) (If Madison chooses "Peraphenol":) Madison: He doesn't have any fever... (If Madison tries to give the anti-fever pills to Ethan:) Madison: Here, take this. It should do you some good. Ethan: What is it? Madison: It should help bring down the fever. Ethan: Huh? But...I'm not running a fever. Madison: Okay, I'll see if I can find anything else. (If Madison picks up the antibiotics:) Madison: Necophrene 100 Antibiotics. Administer to combat infection. (The player can view Madison's thoughts here.) (If Madison chooses "Necophrene":) Madison: Don't think he needs that. (If Madison tries to give the antibiotics to Ethan:) Madison: Here, take this. It should do you some good. Ethan: What is it? Madison: It's an antibiotic. Ethan: An antibiotic? I'm no doctor but I don't think there's any risk of infection with a broken rib. Madison: Okay, I'll see if I can find anything else. (If Madison tried to give Ethan both the antibiotics and the anti-fever pills, the dialogue is the same as if she applied disinfectant too quickly to his wounds.) (If Madison picks up the painkillers:) Madison: Paracomol painkiller - administer in cases of intense pain, do not take more than one pill every 24 hours. (The player can view Madison's thoughts here.) (If Madison chooses "Paracomol":) Madison: That's gotta help, right? (If Madison chooses "Pain":) Madison: He's in a lot of pain. That'll help him... (Madison gives Ethan the painkillers.) Madison: Here, take this. It should do you some good. Ethan: What is it? Madison: It's a painkiller. It'll help reduce the pain. (Ethan takes the bottle from her and takes a few more pills.) Madison: It says on the box to take one every 24 hours. I don't think it's a good idea to exceed the dose... Ethan: I can't afford to wait. Madison: I wouldn't move around for a few days if I were you. Ethan: I'm gonna take a shower. Madison: Alright, let me help you. (Madison helps Ethan walk to the bathroom.) Madison: I'll wait here until you come out. Let me know if you need anything. Talk to me, that way I'll know if you pass out. Ethan: What's your name? Madison: Madison. Ethan: Are you staying in the hotel? Madison: No, I live in town. I suffer from chronic insomnia. I seem to only be able to sleep in motels, don't ask me why. Whenever I get too exhausted, I come and spend a night here. Ethan: I'm...I'm just passing through. And what else do you do, Madison, apart from fixing up strangers? Madison: I'm a photographer...I take pictures of furniture for fashionable design magazines. And you? Ethan: I'm an architect. (Ethan turns off the shower, gets dressed, and exits the bathroom.) Ethan: Thanks for staying. I feel a lot better now. Madison: Okay. I'd better get going, then...By the way, you never told me your name. Ethan: Ethan. Madison: Be careful, Ethan. (Madison leaves.) (The player can view Ethan's thoughts here.) (If Ethan chooses "Thirsty":) Ethan: Man, I'm thirsty... (If Ethan chooses "Wounds":) Ethan: I'm still in pain, but I've gotta keep going. (If Ethan chooses "Madison":) Ethan: I don't know why she helped me...I hope she won't tell anyone. (If Ethan chooses "Time":) Ethan: I don't have much time. I've got to find my son before it's too late. (If Ethan chooses "Origami":) Ethan: The box...I have to open another origami figure. (Ethan retrieves the box, if he hid it under the bed in "The Motel." He takes out the second origami figure and reads it, then picks up his jacket off the bed, leaving the box on the desk. The chapter ends as he exits the motel room.) Category:Transcripts